My Heroine
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Chuck x Blair. Based on season 2 spoiler...a/n at the bottom for my WFSCCYL readers. Hope you like it!


**Alright...um I'm writing this story for my friend, Gianna, and this is basically dedicated to her and all my usual Derena readers can hate her because she likes Nate and Serena. Don't worry though, this is a Waldass story and I am not at any time turning into a Nerena shipper (shudder) So here goes, Gianna I hope you like it.**

**Based on season 2 spoiler, which means this takes place in season 2. **

Chuck smiled to himself as he continued to ramble on about Blair to the oblivious Lord Marcus. However, his happiness was destroyed the moment he saw the small gold heart on the sleeve of Marcus' sweater. Quickly excusing himself, he headed off to another part of the estate. A nice private area.

_The drugs begin to peak  
A smile of joy arrives in me  
But sedation changes to panic and nausea  
And breath starts to shorten  
And heartbeats sound softer  
You won't try to save me  
You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate_

Chuck dug into his pockets, cursing when he found that he had nothing there to enhance his mood for a couple of hours. Cursing again, he recognized the tight burning feeling forming in his stomach along with the butterflies. It was the stupid feeling of jealousy. Chuck gritted his teeth in frustration and wondered why Blair was the only one who could give him that damn feeling.

_You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it  
You're my heroine  
You won't leave me alone  
Chisel my heart out of stone  
I give in everytime _

Chuck closed his eyes briefly, ignoring the footsteps approaching him.

"Chuck? You alright?"

Chuck opened his eyes to see his step brother standing in front of him.

"Eric." Chuck eyed him suspiciously. "Did CeCe send you? I bet she thinks I'm smoking right now. You can go tell her I'm not."

Eric broke into a small grin. "Despite your accusations, I came by myself. I was worried about you. And how you still love Blair."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Chuck Bass does not love anyone."

Eric snorted. "Whatever you say, big brother. Whatever you say. I'm going back to lunch."

"You used to be gullible." Chuck called after the young fifteen year old.

"Blame yourself. You 'corrupted' me or so as Serena says." Eric said, smirking.

"So who is blondie with now?"

"Serena's...Well she's trying to take a break from guys."

"Like that's gonna last." Chuck snorted as he watched Eric swagger out of his sight.

_You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it  
You're my heroine_

The next day...

It was the day of the White Party. Blair had arrived with Lord Marcus, Nate with Serena on his arm and Chuck with Catherine. And somehow, to Chuck's disgust, Dan has showed up. In off-white.

"Look at Humphrey, he's wearing off-white at the White Party." Chuck said, smirking at Nate.

"Uh, Chuck? You're wearing off-white too." Nate couldn't help but point out.

"Yes, but I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck took a sip of his drink, enjoying the feeling as the liquid burned his throat. "So where's your date?"

"Serena went to get a drink." Nate said, staring at the pool.

"Look again, she's talking to Brooklyn." Chuck pointed towards the porch.

_I bet you laugh  
At the thought of me thinking for myself  
I bet you believe  
That I'm better off with you than someone else_

"Yeah, ok. Of course." Nate muttered distractedly. Chuck followed Nate's gaze and saw who other than Catherine. Shrugging it off, he clapped Nate on the back and said, "I'm going to go...uh get a drink."

Chuck strode towards where Blair and Marcus were, ignoring Nate's barely audible 'See ya'. He hung around the doorway, partially hidden. He leaned forward slightly and caught some of the conversation.

"You've been using me to make that guy jealous."

"I have not!"

"Its no wonder you hate Charade. It hits too close to the home."

"You don't understand. Chuck is an awful person. He does terrible things, he uses people!"

"And you think you're any different?" Marcus sighed. "I can't believe I've been so stupid. I bet you don't even like me at all."

"No. Not really. I mean, you're kind of boring."

"Am I? Or are you just...too interested in yourself to try to get to know me?" Marcus gestured at Chuck who had not moved from his spot at the doorway. "You two deserve each other."

_Your face arrives again  
All hope I had becomes surreal  
But under you covers  
More torture than pleasure  
And just past your lips  
There's more anger than laughter  
Not now or forever will I ever change you  
I know that to go on, I'll have to break you, My habit_

Blair turned to see Chuck, leaning against the door frame obviously eavesdropping. She shook her head in disbelief and walked away in an attempt to find Serena.

She heard footsteps speed after her and ignored them. When she felt him touch her shoulder, she whirled around.

"Stalk me much, Bass?"

"Last names now, Waldorf?"

"Stop eavesdropping on my conversations! I should get a restraining order."

Chuck smirked. "What about when you want me around, Blair?"

"I won't."

"You sure?" Chuck's voice became hoarse and lower.

Blair locked eyes with him. "I-I.."

Chuck smirked.

"What makes you think I would still like you after what you did to me!?" Blair asked, angered by the smirk.

Chuck's smirk disappeared. "I'm sorry. Bart..he gave me this talk about change and I guess I overreacted."

"That's still no excuse for what you did." Blair seethed.

Chuck froze, at a loss for words. "You're right." He managed to say. "But I really am sorry. And I..I..I"

"You what, Bass?" Blair said, trying to hide a tiny smile.

_You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it  
You're my heroine_

"I-I..oh damn it. I love you. Okay?" Chuck blurted out.

He eyed the grin on Blair's face suspiciously. "What's with the grin?"

Blair's smile merely grew larger as she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him into a kiss.

And what kind of man would Chuck be if he protested? The two only broke apart when they heard Dan cuss for the first time.

Blair pulled away from the kiss and watched as Dan took off his alcohol soaked jacket. The things he did for Serena.

Still chuckling, she turned to Chuck.

"Shall I call the limousine?"

_I will save myself_

**Hope you liked it! Oh and reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Just saying! :)**

**Oh and song is My Heroine by Silverstein.**

**-Stephanie**

**P.S. For readers of When Forgetting Something Can Change Your Life, I have good news!! My hard drive is coming back around Wednesday so the fourth chapter should be up by next Friday. Thank you for being so patient!!**

**And now I am going to go to sleep as it is 1:11 A.M.**

**G'night!**


End file.
